


An Eremin Christmas

by XoKris10oX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Eremin - Freeform, F/F, Jeanmarco (Side), M/M, Mikannie (Side), implied springles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoKris10oX/pseuds/XoKris10oX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin have a Christmas party and invite all their closest friends. Though with Eren around, things are bound to get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eremin Christmas

**~December 24~**

The night before Christmas was a special one. Eren and Armin were setting up decorations like they did every year. They invited over their friends to help since it was their first year living in an apartment together. It was also Eren and Armin's fourth year anniversary. They got together at a Christmas party when they were 18. Mikasa set them up since they were both shy of coming out to the other. Either way, things worked out for the better.

"Tis' the season to fuck up the ass… Fa la la la la, la la la~" Eren sang while hanging the multicolored lights around the Christmas tree.

"Eren… That's not how the song goes." Armin spoke with a small blush while the others laughed.

"Are you sure? I thought that's how it goes." Eren smirked, grabbing a candy cane from the tree to eat. Armin tried in a vain attempt to retrieve it but it was no use. Eren was taller and easily lifted it above their heads so the small blonde couldn't reach.

"Well it's not you dork!" Armin scowled at Eren's messed up way of thinking and the fact that the brunette was taller. Eren just chuckled, snaking an arm around the blonde's waist and pulling him forward until he was squished up against Eren's chest.

"Really… Well we all know who's fuckin who's ass tonight~" Eren whispered in Armin's ear for only him to hear. Armin shivered at the thought before gulping down his nerves and trying his best to glare. It would've worked if Eren wasn't looking down at him with a seductive glint in his eyes and the candy cane between his perfect lips where his tongue rolled in his mouth to prove his point.

"I-I swear you're s-so embarrassing!" Armin grumbled, pushing himself away to go grab the Christmas cookies. Eren just smirked and looked towards Jean and Marco.

"Guess who's getting lucky tonight~" Eren stated. Marco blushed while Jean smirked back, giving the brunette a high five, which was a rare case since they would always fight.

"You're not the only one~" Jean glanced at the freckled man on the couch who was close to passing out from heat to his face. Eren and Jean laughed, giving each other a high five once again.

"Tch, you horny brats are sure something else." Levi grunted from his place on the couch. Levi was kinda in hell right now. Despite the fact he had to listen to the two oversexed idiots talk about inappropriate things, he was sitting beside Mikasa and Annie. Mikasa and Annie both had tongues in each other's mouth while Annie was on Mikasa's lap. Levi just wanted to get out of here.

"Cookies are done!" Armin stated.

"Oh thank God!" Levi sat up so quickly, one would think his ass were on fire. "Armin, you are my favorite."

"U-Uh… Thank you?" Armin raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. Armin looked around the room in question at what he missed. Eren and Jean were currently talking about their favorite sex toys, which wasn't needed. Marco looked ready to die on the couch. Mikasa and Annie were in the middle of making out which was close to becoming second base. Hanji and Petra were just starting to get up and head to the kitchen for cookies as well as Jean and Eren.

"Hey Armin… Jean says I can borrow his handcuffs and vibrater… You better pray for your ass tonight~" Eren smirked, walking past the blonde. Of course he gave Armin's little round rump a slap on the way by which made Armin squeak and jump, glaring at his boyfriend with hot cheeks.

"Want me to kill him?" Armin jumped a second time at the sound of Levi's voice right beside him. Armin turned to see Levi with a cookie in his mouth and a serious look on his face. He was wearing one of those ugly Christmas sweaters that Hanji made him wear. Levi argued with the batshit woman but it was no use. Long story short, Hanji got her way in the end.

"It's fine…." Armin muttered.

"No seriously, it'd be my pleasure to kill him." Levi's voice darkened for a near second before shoving another cookie in his mouth.

"Who's killing who?" Eren asked, walking up to the two. Levi eyed him before a dangerous glint appeared in his eyes than the usual impassive stare.

"Me killing you. Requested by Armin." Armin started stuttering out how it wasn't his idea. Eren just glanced between the two before smirking slightly.

"I'll show Armin I'm worth more alive than dead…." Eren placed a hand on Armin's chest before backing him up slowly. Armin smiled nervously, unsure of how to get out of this mess. Armin knew he was truly screwed, literally and physically, when he felt his legs hit the couch and he went tumbling on the cushions with the brunette plopping himself in his lap. Eren ran his hands up and down Armin's chest while his lips attacked Armin's neck. Armin bit back a moan that threatened to escape his lips.

"Poor Armin…" Marco sighed, sitting down on the other couch across from them.

"H-Help me M-Marco…" Armin begged. Eren looked up for a near second before proceeding his kissing attack but instead of just kisses, there was licking as well. Eren was going for all of Armin's sensitive parts around his neck, grinding against him too. Marco looked tempted to help the distressed and slightly aroused blonde but that was before Jean joined him, pulling him close.

"Try and help and that'll be you~" Jean whispered in the freckled boy's ear which caused him to whimper. Connie, who happened to enter the room after his _special_ time with Sasha, snickered at the scene unfolding. Connie even held a mistletoe above Eren and Armin's head.

"I don't even think they need a mistletoe to start playing tonsil hockey." Hanji laughed when she watched Eren press a hard kiss to Armin's lips.

"Fuckin horn dogs!" Levi growled, wanting to pull the brunette off of the blonde by his hair, though he would've if Eren's protective sister didn't get in the way.

"Let them be. They're having fun." Mikasa stated.

"Armin looks ready to blow…." Levi observed Armin looking about ready to combust into flames. Eren was practically sucking Armin's face off and to Armin, Eren's lips tasted like candy cane and cookies. Armin wasn't complaining though. The taste adding more joy to the kiss despite the embarrassment of PDA.

"I wonder what would happen if I put a mistletoe in front of Armin's crotch area…." Connie smirked. Everyone chuckled, expect Levi of course, while Armin turned even more red if that was possible by this time. Eren pulled away for a breather, looking at Connie with a mischievous smile.

"Do it. I dare ya." Eren challenged.

"N-No!" Armin tried to push Eren off him though that made Eren back up and stand but not allowing Armin his freedom. Connie placed the mistletoe just above Armin's jeans where his member was. Armin squealed when Eren squatted down and pressed a hard kiss against the jeans. "O-Okay! That's -mmf- e-enough!"

"That's it, I'm killing him!" Levi declared, throwing a cookie at Eren's head, in which, causing him to jump back in surprise at the change of circumstances.

"Come on Levi, it's tradition." Hanji giggled.

"Not on someone's dick, shitty glasses!" Levi yelled.

"Technically it was over his jeans." Petra blushed.

"I don't care!" Levi would've kept going if he wasn't pulling out of the room by Hanji and Petra. The rest of the Christmas party went without a hitch with plenty of laughter and goofing around. Once it was over, they all said their goodbyes, Armin and Eren waving them off as they left. Once the door closed, however, Armin was pinned against it by his boyfriend who looked down at him with lust and affection.

"No one's here to save you now…. You're all mine~" Armin gulped and opened his mouth to protest but those soon died in his throat when Eren attacked his mouth with his own.

"E-Eren!" Armin demanded. Eren said nothing only picked up Armin, ignoring the protests from said blonde who acted like a flushing virgin every time they had sex. Armin was dropped on the bed roughly in the shared room between the lovers where Eren climbed on top of him with a smirk.

"Remember when you asked me what I wanted for Christmas? Well…. All I want for Christmas is you~"

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone and Happy Holidays! :) How are your guys holidays going? I powered through this story to finish it before Christmas! I got a little to excited though and finished it in advance. xD What did you guys think? Alright? Good? Let me know! :) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
